


Lean

by Keenir



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Mortal Kombat (1995)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpion is working with Five-0...I suspect hell has frozen over.  But this drabble is just humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean

Kono shook her head, trying to understand the logic behind what Sub-Zero was trying to accomplish. The next Tournament wasn't for another year at least, so that took a lot of possible motives off the board. "Why's he running?" Kono asked.

"Looking," Scorpion replied, standing at the table, looking down at the maps showing where on the islands of Hawaii Sub-Zero had already appeared.

"Looking for what?" Danny asked. "A hat? I understand, really - its hard to find something that goes with your uniform."

"More important than a hat."

"Shoes? Glasses? C'mon, give us a hint, would you? We've cooperated with you like the Governor asked us." _Aside from coordinating the to-and-fro of Tournaments, probably not much if any contact between the governments of us and those realms,_ Danny suspected.

"And I have let you live, as my master instructed me," Scorpion countered.

 _And that would be why._

"I think I know," Kono said.

Both men looked at her.

"You're not telling us what Sub-Zero's after exactly, because it's the same thing you would have been after. Am I right?" she asked Scorpion.

A very quiet "Yes," escaped from his mouthpiece.

"So, even though he's your enemy, you're protecting him," Danny said.

Scorpion growled.

"That's not a 'no.'"

"He is looking for an apprentice," Scorpion said to Kono. "Angle your search to 37 degrees towards the setting sun, relative to the path Sub-Zero has been on thus far."

"Thank you," Kono and Danny said.

Scorpion said nothing.

"Um, excuse me," Danny said as the calculations were made and local PD were surrounding - but most definately not approaching - the spot projected to be the next appearance.

"What?" Scorpion asked, quiet but firm, not moving a muscle. Not even flicking his eyes up to look at Danny.

"Could you please not lean on the table? I don't doubt you have resources, but I'm pretty sure you can't replace this table if your - snakes? snakes or whatever they are start gnawing on it."


End file.
